


Lips Sink Ships

by DeathValleyQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathValleyQueen/pseuds/DeathValleyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has this thing with lips...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Sink Ships

Everyone had their kinks. Killian liked mouths. He liked lips and how everyone had slightly different colored lips. The same as no two people with brown eyes had exactly the same shade brown, Killian found that no two people had the same color lips. Milah had pale, flesh colored lips. The color was so subtle that they blinded into her skin. Beside color, lips had different shapes. They turned up and down differently depending on the person. Killian noticed lips like other men noticed breasts.

Pan’s lips were pink. Stunningly pink, actually. So pink that Killian thought they were enchanted the first time he found his gaze fixed on Pan. When he learned they weren’t Killian found he was all the more interested in those lips. Killian couldn’t stop kissing those lips. It wasn’t just the pinkness but how they were the only part of Pan that was always soft, always gentle. So when he could, Killian kissed Pan over and over. Pan teased him for it constantly.

“Who knew you were so affectionate, Pirate?” Pan liked to say after Killian had made himself breathless from all those kisses.

It was easy to shrug off the teasing as long as Killian got to taste those absurdly pink lips. Killian was no saint (he was aware of just how much of a sinner he was. Very possibly he was chief among sinners) so he was able to admit that he really wanted to see those lips stretched around his cock at first. It had been all Killian could do not to come every time Pan talked. That was then. Now…

Killian’s tongue slid over the warm, hard flesh. He moaned at the taste, letting open mouthed kisses cover Pan’s hard cock. Killian never thought he would enjoy being down on his knees for anyone. As it turned out that was not exactly true.

Pan gripped Killian’s hair. “Come now, captain. You know better than to try and tease. Open your mouth.”

Wordlessly Killian obeyed. Pan thrust into his mouth instantly. Killian moaned at the heavy wait on his tongue. Pan didn’t have the same musk that other men had. Pan smelled ethereal, like an unholy mix of sweets and smoke. He tasted better than any other person Killian had had in his mouth, too.

“Good boy,” Pan purred, beginning to thrust in and out of Killian’s mouth. “You look so good like this. Your filthy mouth is just made for this kind of thing, isn’t it? Such a filthy little pirate.”

Killian agreed: he was filthy. Pan looked so young, like a teenager. But that didn’t stop Killian from getting down and sucking his dick whenever he wanted it. Killian had even begged for the privilege of blowing Pan. Begged! He would be ashamed of it if he didn’t love it so goddamn much.

Pan became even more of a demon than usual when they were like this. He seemed to be able to search through all of Killian’s secret desires, pluck them from Killian’s brain and then speak them. “You want to touch yourself, don’t you, captain? Why don’t you take your cock out and show me how hard you are for me.”

More than happy to do that, Killian obeyed. Killian took himself out, rubbing his cock in time with the thrust of Pan’s hips. He looked up at Pan’s face, whimpering around his cock.

“Good boy. Good, good boy. Now. Come for me.”

Killian did, long and hard. When he came back down into his body, Pan had pulled out to come across Killian’s face. Pan lifted Killian’s chin, looking into his face. “Who do you belong to, Captain?”

“Yours. I belong to you, Peter.”

His reward was a gentle kiss on the lips. “Good, good boy.”


End file.
